


Stardust and Light

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is an artist, and she paints in the skies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust and Light

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story posted in a now-deleted fic journal a while back, when I was originally involved in the BSG fandom. I regret deleting that journal, as i lost all the feedback that was stored there. I won't make that mistake again. ;)

_**Fic: Stardust and Light, Lee / Kara [G]**_  
Title: Stardust and Light  
Author: [](http://abluegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**abluegirl**](http://abluegirl.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Kara / Lee  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None. Set in Season 1.  
Summary: Kara is an artist, and she paints in the skies.  
Disclaimer: Kara and Lee and BSG do not belong to me. The story, however, does.  
Word count: 535

Notes: I had this story posted in a now-deleted fic journal a while back, when I was originally involved in the BSG fandom. I regret deleting that journal, as i lost all the feedback that was stored there. I won't make that mistake again. ;)

* * *

  
Kara is an artist, and she paints in the skies. Her brush is a Viper, and she wields it as skillfully as a master painter, leaving trails of stardust and iridescent exhaust in her wake. She guides her Viper through barrel rolls, pinwheels, and multiple loops, finishing each maneuver with a wing-waving flourish. She sails through the starlit heavens, rejoicing in the freedom to create her art.

In these darks days, living in close quarters with other officers, time spent out on CAP is the only time she has to exercise her creativity. There is no time for aesthetic pursuits aboard Galactica; and she knows that she has an image to maintain. She keeps her artistic side locked tightly away, like the Idols of Artemis and Aphrodite that she keeps hidden in the bottom of her locker. Any hint of sensitivity might be seen as a weakness, and weaknesses are easily exploited. And if, when she’s out on CAP, anybody notices the flair with which she pilots her ship, she knows that they will assume that she is just Starbuck being Starbuck.

Until they stop running, until she can shed her Starbuck persona and just be Kara again without fear of revealing some hidden chink in the armor, she contents herself with art that is created by the passage of a metal machine through starlight and dust. It is ephemeral and fleeting and the trails of exhaust will be gone before she lands her bird, but she knows that she will be able to leave Galactica in another part of the galaxy, to paint again.

Her Viper is her paintbrush, and the universe is her canvas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee watches Kara, his Viper gliding along almost silently behind hers. He revels in every risky move she makes when they’re out on CAP together. He notes the elegance with which she pin-wheels her bird, and the pizzazz that she adds to the smallest maneuver.

He knows the happiness that she finds in piloting her ship because he feels it too, and that feeling is magnified when he is flying with her. The joy she finds in the freedom of flight is contagious, and when she is by his side, he knows that his flying takes on a bit of Starbuck’s flair.

Mostly, though, he is content just to watch her, and appreciate the kaleidoscope of colours and patterns that she leaves in her wake. He knows that she is a true artisan, as creative outside the Viper as she is inside of it. Since he’s been aboard the Galactica with her these few months, he hasn’t seen the artistic side of her revealed anywhere but in the cockpit. He doesn’t think that she knows that Zak told him about the poetry, the stacks of canvases, and her strange habit of painting her visions all over the walls. She probably doesn’t know how much he loves watching her fly her Viper like it is a tool of beauty instead of one of death.

He loves watching her shine. And he loves watching the beauty that she creates: stardust and light that is as beautiful as she is.

She doesn’t know. But someday he is going to tell her.

  
// END


End file.
